The Pond
by opalgalaxies
Summary: A cute little Newt x OC one shot. This was originally a chapter in my multi chapter fic "I Promise I Won't Leave You" but I decided to post it as a one shot as well. Enjoy!


After dinner, Newt leads me into the Deadheads, insisting he has a surprise for me. With his hand wrapped around mine, he pulls me along, all the while refusing to tell me where he was taking me. "Just tell me!" I yell through giggles. He looks back at me, a cute smile on his face and shakes his head. "You'll see when we get there," he says, clearly having fun teasing me. I grumble and give him a playful shove.

"Hey!" He exclaims, lightly shoving me back. We both laugh.

"Are we at least almost there yet?" I ask impatiently. "We've been walking for forever!"

"Yes, love," he replies. "We're almost there." I sigh and cross my arms, continuing to follow his lead for a bit longer. Then he stops abruptly and turns to face me. "Now close your eyes," he says. "I'll lead you the rest of the way." I sigh but do as he says. I feel his hand envelop mine and he begins to lead me forward, instructing me on how to avoid a few obstacles. Finally, he stops and lets go of my hand.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I ask, eager to see where he had taken me.

"Be patient, love," he says, walking around me to place his hands on my shoulders and gently turning my body. "Open your eyes," he says softly. I do so quickly, eager to see where I was. My breath catches in my throat when I first take in the sight.

Before me is a lush green pool, colorful lilies floating around the edges. Soft grass and other vegetation outlines the area before melting into the rest of the trees. "Do you like it?" He asks softly, bringing me out of my daze.

"It's beautiful," I say, turning around to face him and kissing him gently. His hands come to fall on my hips, pulling my body flush against his. I deepen the kiss and bring my hands up to gently cup his face. I'm out of breath when we both pull away.

"I'm surprised you haven't found it," he says. "You used to come out here all the time." I shrug and kiss him again, quicker this time.

Then I turn to look at the pond again, unable to get enough of its beauty. I guess the Creators wanted to give us at least something nice.

"Can we go swimming?" I ask excitedly.

"Of course," he says, smiling. His hand wraps around mine once again and he leads me to the edge of the water. Newt peels off his shirt and tosses it a few feet away before doing the same with his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. I bite my lip and look down to keep myself from staring.

I admire his confidence as I sheepishly slip off my own shirt and pants, flinging them to the side as well before we both remove our socks and shoes. I then join Newt near the edge of the pool and he wraps his hand around mine. I squeal when my foot first hits the water and Newt laughs at me. "It's cold!" I exclaim, continuing to submerge myself little by little. Newt, however, slides his whole body into the water quickly and in one fluid motion then extends his hand for me.

I grab onto his hand and grit my teeth before forcing myself to submerge the rest of my body.

I take a moment to get used to the water before beginning to glide away from the shore with Newt. After becoming accustomed to the temperature of the water, it begins to feel quite nice.

I freeze when I feel my feet beginning to drift away from the mud beneath them. I had just reached a part of the water that was over my head, causing me to panic as I don't know if I can swim or not.

My nerves calm as I take a stroke forward, easily gliding on top of the water. The feeling of the water rushing beside me is invigorating and calming at the same time. I easily swim from one side of the pond to the other.

"Love," Newt's accented voice breaks me from my thoughts. "Let's race," he says, an adorable grin spreading onto his face. I can't help but smile at him as I move to the edge of the water where he's waiting for me. "Last one to the other end loses," he says, pointing to the end of the pool. "Ready. Go!" We both kick off of the edge and begin moving towards the finish line.

Despite my efforts to win the race, Newt beats me easily. I stick my tongue out at him childishly as he stands with his hands on his hips, celebrating his own victory. He playfully splashes me response to my action, which quickly turns into a full on water fight. I squeal as Newt grabs my waist from behind, hoisting me up and tossing me back up at the water. "Hey!" I exclaim, splashing him in the face. He giggles, something I rarely hear him do, as he retaliates by splashing me right back. Then he unexpectedly cups my face and pulls me in for a passionate kiss, pulling me closer to him than I thought was possible. The kiss quickly becomes heated as his tongue darts out to swipe across my bottom lip. We're both breathless when we pull away, the only sound occupying the forest being our labored breaths.

"Let's dry off before it gets dark," he says, taking my hand and leading me back to shore. We lay back on the grass to watch the setting sun as we dry. Then we slip on our clothes and walk back out of the woods to Newt's room, where I quickly fall into a peaceful sleep cuddled up beside him.


End file.
